


Room for Two

by ByTheBi



Series: McHanzo Week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aliases, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBi/pseuds/ByTheBi
Summary: Matthew Mercado and Paul Nakamura are two businessmen who just want separate rooms. When there's only a single bedroom left in their hotel, Matt and Paul are naturally annoyed at the thought of sharing a bed... but Jesse and Hanzo don't seem to mind one bit.





	Room for Two

“This is ridiculous!” A heavy slam of fists on the check-in counter punctuated the statement. 

The clerk jumped, clearly startled but trying to hide it as he ducked his head and hurriedly clicked around on his computer. “I-I’m sorry, sirs, but this is the only room we have left available at the moment and-”

The intimidating guest abruptly turned to his companion. “Matt.”

“Hm?” The brown haired man turned back to him from where he had been winking at a pair of giggly ladies chatting in the corner the lobby. 

“Did I not specifically request two rooms when I made our reservation?”

“Why, yes, I believe you did, Paul.” 

Paul Nakamura, as the hotel clerk had just discovered, was a frighteningly angry Japanese businessman staying in town with his American coworker. While the American appeared to be the less intimidating of the two, his towering height and languid confidence made the clerk feel as if maybe it was for the best that he was apparently slow to anger. 

“And did I not,” Paul continued, adjusting his golden wristwatch as he spoke, “also make a point of calling earlier this week to confirm our reservations?”

The man named Matt pulled out a cigar from his pocket and a lighter, making direct eye contact with the clerk as he lit it, daring him to say something. He inhaled, blew out a puff of smoke. It took all of the clerk’s willpower not to cough in that moment. 

“That sounds about right.”

Another slam, this time, knocking some pens off the counter. Neither man made a move to pick them up. “So can someone explain to me why suddenly I’m being told my coworker and I must now share a room?” he snarled, lip curling with disdain at the very idea. 

“I-I’m sorry, sir! There’s really nothing I can do,” the clerk stammered. At Paul’s cold gaze, he rushed to amend his statement. “But! But I, uh, I’m sure we can offer you a discount on your stay for the inconvenience. In fact, I’ll let my manager know right away!”

The man stared at the clerk for a long, hard moment before apparently deciding that continuing his hissy fit wasn’t worth his time. “See that you do so.”

With that, he stormed over the elevators. His partner gave the dumbstruck clerk a grin that said ‘what can you do?’ and accepted the keycard from his pale fingers. Once the elevator doors closed on the pair, the clerk slumped over the desk, relieved. 

“I hate this job,” he moaned. 

\---

“You didn’ have ta go so hard on the guy,” Jesse commented as they made a sweep of their hotel room for bugs. Hanzo only grunted in response, refusing to say anymore until the tiny bot was finished, declaring in a tinny voice ‘Area cleared’ and obediently powering off. Hanzo picked it up and placed it back into its compartment hidden in his briefcase. Only then did he begin to relax, undoing the knot of his tie. 

“You should be thanking me. I got us a discount.”

Jesse snorted, kicking off his shoes and beginning to peel off his stiff layers of business attire. “Yeah, by bullying that poor kid at reception. You know we woulda ended up sharing a room anyway.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “It does not matter how I succeeded, only that I did.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, pumpkin.”

Hanzo folded his clothes neatly and put them back in his suitcase. “Honestly, it isn’t my fault he’s so easily cowed,” he grumbled. He pulled out a clean pair of sweatpants and a black cotton t-shirt that he preferred to use for sleeping.

“And it ain’t his fault you’re so damn scary when you wanna be,” Jesse shot back easily. He too carefully folded his clothes up, if only so he wouldn’t have to bother with an iron in the morning. 

Hanzo huffed as he tugged on his shirt. He made his way into to the small, attached bathroom, flipping on the light and studying his reflection in the mirror. “Why does everyone seem to think I’m a villain?” He stroked his chin thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side. “Is it the goatee?”

Jesse snorted in amusement. “Or maybe it’s ‘cause you’re meaner than a junkyard dog, honey.”

Ignoring his partner’s words, Hanzo nodded resolutely at himself in the mirror. “It’s definitely the goatee.”

A now freshly changed Jesse laughed out loud as he crawled under the covers. “Oh hush you, and come to bed.” He settled in and patted the space beside him. Enticed, Hanzo shut off the lights and joined him. He curled up against Jesse, content.

“Awfully cuddly for a man who was spittin’ venom just a bit ago over sharing a bed with me,” Jesse remarked dryly as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.

Hanzo scoffed. “Please. You know that act was simply to maintain our cover. We are not here on vacation, Jesse, despite what you may think.”

“It ain’t that. I know we’re on a mission,” Jesse argued. He smirked and continued in a honey sweet tone that already had Hanzo rolling his eyes before he had even finished his sentence. “It’s just that every day I’m with you feels like I’m in _paradise_.”

He chuckled heartily as Hanzo groaned and hit him softly in the gut. “Your silly lines don’t work on me, Jesse McCree. Don’t think I didn’t see you flirting with those women earlier.”

“Aww, honey, you know it was just part of my character. Gotta maintain my cover of the kinda sleazy, but still ruggedly handsome and witty American businessman Matthew Mercado.”

His laughter couldn’t drown out the sound of Hanzo’s exasperated groan. 

“Please. Just stop talking,” he demanded, pressing his forehead into Jesse’s rumbling chest. “Before I shove a pillow over your head.”

“You wouldn’t. You love me too much,” Jesse said, and Hanzo’s heart stopped at how sentimental his voice sounded uttering such a simple phrase.

Closing his eyes, he gave Jesse another small nudge. “…Go to sleep.”

Jesse waited a beat longer before pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead and settling his cheek more comfortably against the pillow. “G’night, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, Jesse.”

Hanzo let out a quiet breath, feeling most of the tension leave his body as he readied for slumber. His breathing was just beginning to even out when Jesse spoke up again in a sleepy rasp. 

“Oh and one last thing, honey. Matt Mercado may have wanderin’ eyes, but I swear the heart of Jesse McCree belongs to you and you alone.”

Smiling, Hanzo felt the rest of the tension seep out of his bones. “I know, Jesse. I love you, too.”

“Good. Just makin’ sure…. you knew that…” His voice trailed off as he yawned. Not a minute later, he was snoring. 

Hanzo followed not soon after, blissful with the knowledge that he could always find refuge in the man beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Day 1 prompt of "Oh no, we have to share a bed" for peapodmchanzoweek. (Hopefully) more to come!
> 
> I hammered this out in like... 3 hours in the middle of the night so I apologize for any errors.


End file.
